


papa, he cares (and mama loves him)

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: mama knows and papa cares [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, adrien needs some serious loving, this boy deserves all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's jealously at the sudden change in family dynamics is a good one. He just...really wants Adrien to address him just as fondly as the blond does Sabine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papa, he cares (and mama loves him)

Tom noticed the change in dynamics a little later than Sabine would have liked him too.

He treated Adrien like a son just as much as his wife did, sure. He wanted nothing more than to see the blond succeed in everything he wanted to do. He happily agreed to allow the boy in their most recent family photo like any doting father would do because he was part of the family, dammit, no matter what anyone else said.

But Tom wasn't Sabine, which meant his realization at the fact that the model called his wife "mama" came later than he would have liked.

So in hopes that Adrien would warm up to him quicker, Tom fed him whenever they boy asked for it. Even if his own daughter tried to tell him no, because _models had a strict diet, he couldn't ruin it_. But Adrien was ultimately the one who made the decision to eat his weight and more in pastries. And Tom was more than happy to comply.

And the _puns_. As a father, puns were an important part of his everyday vernacular. Adrien was someone who shared his love with the _taste_ less jokes, and on the rare nights when the blond stayed for dinner—"I'd love to stay for dinner, Mama."—they laughed at bread puns while their respective partners groaned loudly.

Sabine sometimes told him before bed that he clearly treated the boy completely differently than someone like Nino, who Tom only treated like a family friend, no puns and no stuffing him full with pastries before dinner.

Tom would always shrug, and reply, "I want him to call me 'papa'."

* * *

 

And so the plan fell into action. During one of the afternoons that Adrien visited the bakery behind Marinette, flashing her a true smile as he brushed his thumb against her cheek lovingly (God, Tom thought, they were so in love he was sure he would get diabetes. And he was a _baker_ ), Sabine emerged from behind the counter and asked Marinette if she would help with something upstairs. Marinette, being the loving daughter that would never say no to her parents, sent Adrien a quick smile and a squeeze to his hand before following the shorter woman to the back.

Adrien, being no stranger to Tom, stepped past the counter and straight to the taller man, smiling big at him. "Hello, Tom. Kind of a slow day, it looks like."

"Middle of the week," Tom replied with a hearty laugh. "It's usually like this. Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"Only if Mama— _ahem_ , I mean, _Sabine_ offers. I don't want to intrude."

"You? Intrude? Impossible, son, you're part of the family."

Adrien laughed and his phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket to glance at it, his green eyes widening a little bit. "Well, looks like Mama beat me to the punch and asked me already. You don't mind, I assume."

"Of course not."

With a short jump and a quiet _whoop_!, Adrien wrapped his arms around Tom in a hug. "Thanks… _Papa_." And he escaped upstairs, leaving a flabbergasted Tom to stand alone by the ovens.

At least, until his wife came downstairs with an all-knowing smile.

* * *

 

             **To: Adrien**  
            From: Marinette  
            y'know, papa's kiiiiinda jealous that you call my mom mama ;)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this turned into a two part series  
> because diane doesn't like continuous fics  
> and so series it is  
> (i say as i have two continuous fics planned next ahahha)  
> giveadrienafamily2k16


End file.
